


The Salon Experience

by skargasm



Category: Angel The Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-26
Updated: 2011-02-26
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:17:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what she wanted but maybe not <i>why</i> she wanted..... - a series of linked drabbles...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Salon Experience

**Title:** Booking escape...  
 **Fandom:** Angel the Series  
 **Author:** [](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/)**skargasm**  
 **Words:** 193  
 **Pairing:** Angel/Cordelia  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Summary:** Just what she wanted but maybe not _why_ she wanted.....

* * *

“Please?”

“Cordy, you know I want to – it's just that with things the way they are with the agency, it's not that easy.”

“Fine. The fact that I have lost all semblance of a tan is bad enough. I haven't been out for a manicure or a pedicure in weeks. My hair would make even a junior stylist laugh their ass off. Of _course_ I can't get away for just a weekend. What was I thinking? I mean, the helpless aren't gonna help themselves, the lazy sons of – Are you _laughing_ at me?!”

“No, no, I swear I'm not laughing. Okay, I can't do this – I warned them that I wouldn't be able to do this. Go check on your desk.”

“Why would I go to my desk? I don't get paid enough to put up with this shit, let alone answer the phone while I'm – oh my God!!! You guys bought me a spa day?!”

“Not just a spa day – a whole weekend of pampering, just for you.”

“Oh my God, oh Angel, this is just – hang on. This is for a case isn't it?!”

“Errrr.......”

* * *

**Title:** Escaping aroma...  
 **Fandom:** Angel the Series  
 **Author:** [](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/)**skargasm**  
 **Words:** 160  
 **Pairing:** Angel/Cordelia  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Summary:** The results of a pamper session go to a vamp's senses....

* * *

”Angel – are you _breathing_?!”

“I just - “

“Oh my God!! You're sniffing my hair!”

“Look, this isn't what it looks like!”

“Oh really? So what is it then.”

“Um.....I....well, I think - “

“Yes??!”

“You smell - “

“I **smell**?”

“No no, wait, let me finish.”

“This better be good buddy.”

“You smell divine.”

“What?!”

“It's – I don't know. It's a mixture of the perfume and the shampoo and.... and just you. Just the smell of you is making my mouth water.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. Sorry. I know, I know, you hate all that vamp stuff. That's why I didn't say anything.”

“Idonhateallfit!”

“What?!”

“I said I don't hate all of it. The vamp stuff I mean.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, really. And I like that you like how I smell.”

“I don't just _like_ how you smell – I **love** how you smell. It makes my fangs drop!”

“Wow, is that like the vamp version of throwing a woody?!”

* * *

**Title:** Escaping bed...  
 **Fandom:** Angel the Series  
 **Author:** [](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/)**skargasm**  
 **Words:** 182  
 **Pairing:** Angel/Cordelia  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Summary:** Initially he didn't want her to escape the bed....

* * *

”I need a shower.”

“No, no you don't.”

“Really, I need a shower. You haven't let me out of this bed since I got back from the salon yesterday – seriously, I _need_ a shower.”

“Why?!”

“Did you just whine at me?”

“Maybe.”

“Awww, you are just too sweet. But honestly, Angel, I am swimming in..... um, _stuff_ and I need a shower. So are you gonna let me out of the bed?”

“No.”

“Excuse me?!”

“I am going to use all of my powers of persuasion to get you to stay right where you are. It took me long enough to get you here – I'm not going to let you escape.”

“It took **you** long enough to get ME here? I'm not the one who was brooding for the Millennium the last time Buffy came to town.”

“Cordy - “

“And acting all lost and confused when we went to the ballet.”

“Cordelia - “

“And basically _handing_ me over to Groo with your full permission if I remember correctly!”

“CORDELIA!”

“What?!”

“I thought you were going for a shower?”

* * *

**Title:** Escaping that voice...  
 **Fandom:** Angel the Series  
 **Author:** [](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/)**skargasm**  
 **Words:** 218  
 **Characters:** Wesley, Gunn  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Summary:** They're happy for them both, just.....

* * *

”She looks good.”

“She looks extremely good.”

“I love what they did with her hair.”

“Gunn, did you just compliment Cordelia's hair?!”

“Oh come on, Wes, don't tell me you don't think it looks good.”

“Well – perhaps, yes, it does look rather pretty.”

“See – was that too hard to say English?”

“Fine. The entire trip seems to have agreed with her.”

“Oh definitely. And the client was happy.”

“Ah yes, the client was very happy. Although I understand the whole issue was resolved on the Friday night so it does rather leave one wondering what Angel and Cordelia were doing up until late Sunday evening.”

“English, are you kidding me?”

“Yes, I am kidding you. Even I can guess what they got up to.”

“Phew!! Thought I was gonna have to have a birds and the bees chat with ya man!”

“No, no that won't be necessary.”

“Cool. One thing though.”

“What would that be?”

“Angel.”

“Ah yes, Angel. It is a tad disconcerting.”

“Yeah, and it's damned near impossible to escape from it.”

“Well perhaps it won't go on for much longer.”

“What – the relationship?!”

“No, no, I'm perfectly happy with the relationship.”

“Yeah, me too. They kinda suit each other.”

“They do indeed. Now if we could just escape from his constant singing....”

* * *


End file.
